Death and Love (A Daryl Dixon love story)
by AnimiaCorn
Summary: Hello, I'm Jordyn, Glenn's older sister. And yes, Glenn did have sisters. Four to be exact. I happen to be one of his sisters. Well anyways.. Here's my "Normal" story of a life. See what I did there? Lets just say my life is anything BUT normal. Ya'll know, a few zombies here and there, the end of the world. Yep no big deal. Well... Where do I even begin? WALKING DEAD
1. OC Info

Well... Hi. I'm not really good at first impressions. Since I'll be telling ya'll about my story, I minus well introduce myself to you.

My full name is Jordyn Min Rhee, Glenn is my brother.

I have long blue hair, that's dyed. I'm short at the height of 5'2", and I hardly weigh anything because my body structure is so tiny. My complection is rather fair, I have tattoo sleeves running up and down both sides of my arms, majority of the tats are in different shades of blue that compliment my hair color. I have the regular Asian gene of warm brown eyes, and my overall look is average with a dash of punk and tattoo artist mixed in.

I'm the oldest of five. Yes, Glenn has four sisters, one older than him(me) and three younger ones.  
Both me and Glenn were born and raised in Michigan.  
I am a mother. Five years ago I gave birth to two beautiful twin girls.  
I wasn't able to keep us all up, so they went to go live with my mother.  
I have no idea where they are or how they are ever since this stuff happened...

We are both Korean-American. Do NOT call me Chinese. I wasn't born in China, nor  
are my ancestors Chinese. I'm Korean. I am 27 years old, Glenn's 25.  
I moved out to Atlanta a few years back before the "ending".  
Glenn moved out of our parents house after he graduated and came to live with me.  
I was a tattoo artist for a living and Glenn delivered pizzas.  
Glenn and I were always close to each other, somewhat because of our closeness in years.  
The rest of our sister's are way younger than us but I don't really feel like talking about them...

Glenn and I, joined up with the rest of the Atlanta crew a few days ago.  
We've both been helping out by going on raids into the city.  
Both of us know it like the back of our hands. It's real easy to slip in and slip back out.  
I'm smaller and sneakier than my brother, which is a talent in my perspective.  
My main weapon are two katana swords strapped across my back.

Well, I'm heading out to a raid with a group this time.  
Glenn doesn't want to bring others but we don't really have a choice this time.  
Here's my "normal" story of a life. My life is actually anything but normal. I live in a world where the dead have risen from the grave and are eating the living, I wouldn't call that normal. Well, in this new world it's normal, so here goes nothing..

((Hey guys! How do you like so far? Please comment and tell me! I really want to know what you think. And I researched a lot on Glenn and his past and such.. So the only thing I'm making up is how many sisters he had and the character herself. Please enjoy! 1st chapter should be up soon(: ))


	2. Chapter 1

((Hey guys! This is starting at the second episode of season one... Instead of having Andrea and Jacqui go on the raid, I'm having Jacqui and Jordyn. Andrea will still be back at camp. And guys, Jordyn has yet to meet Daryl. She's just heard from him from Merle because he's been out hunting for a week or two.))

Jordyn's P.O.V.

"Slip in and out of the city, that's the plan." Glenn nodded at our little raid group. "Come on." He motioned us forward. I followed closely behind my baby brother as he slipped through a gate and into the city. Over the course of the next 20 minutes the rest of the group jogged behind Glenn and I, following us.  
"This alleyway."I motioned for everyone to turn. I allowed everyone to pass me, including the pig known as Merle Dixon. Taking the back, I made sure I had all of my weapons just in case. _'Samurai swords check. Knife holster on my wrist. Check.'_ I patted my thigh holster to make sure my throwing knifes and extra 3 mags for my Glock 19, and my Glock were there. Each mag held 15 rounds so total I had about 54 clips. I also had three power bars and a bag of beef jerky in the front zipper of it. My Glock 19 was in the thigh holster.  
I was packed with weapons and ready to kill any little walker bitches that decided to head my way. Finally, we made it into a store with thick glass doors in front. I closed the door behind me that had lead into an alleyway blocked by a bus.  
"We're good now." I interrupted the silence.  
"Jordyn and I will go watch out on the roof." Glenn said, picking up a bag and heading towards the staircase.  
"Be careful." Jacqui put her arm on my shoulder.  
"I will, don't worry." My smile was weak, that much I knew.  
"Okay everyone, start picking up stuff we'll need like food and clothes." Morales motioned for everyone to start searching. I opened the door to the stairwell and took it two steps at a time, trying to catch up to Glenn who was way ahead of me. Reaching the top of the stairs, I paused to catch my breath. Pushing open the door, I see Glenn on the edge of the roof with binoculars looking out into the streets.  
"What do you see bro?" I asked walking across the roof. My short legs were hurting from jogging so much, but I kept this to myself. "A few walkers here and there on the streets near us. Not a lot to worry about.  
There's a herd on 24th though that we need to keep our eyes on."  
"It's a herd, no shit we need to watch out." Glenn was used to my sarcasm, unlike the rest of the group. He laughed softly. I grinned, grabbing the binoculars away from Glenn.  
"Hey!" Glenn protested but I pulled back before he could take them away from me.  
"It's my turn to look!" Looking up and down the street, I noticed something that looked somewhat like a horse. Horses aren't in the city so why is it here? "Glenn! Is that a horse down there?" I handed him the binoculars and pointed down one of the streets. It was getting pretty close now. Glenn gasped.  
"It is a horse and there's someone riding it!"  
"What dumbass would come riding into a death trap on a horse!?" I snatched back the binoculars.  
"Holy hell... You're right!" I could see the man and horse clearly now. Within a few seconds, Glenn and I watched in horror as the guy got attached by the herd of walkers. The horse was overrun in seconds. I could just imagine the horse been torn apart. Every walker trying to grab a bite, tearing it, ripping it, blood pooling on the street, and the last final sigh of death escaping its lips. That's how most ended.  
We had lost the guy when the horse tipped. Two long minutes later, we watched as he opened the top of the tank and looked around. He quickly shut the door though when a few walkers tried to get at him.  
"There's a radio in the tank, see if you can't talk to him through the walkie-talkie." Having him turn around, I unzipped his bag and grabbed the walkie-talkie. After zipping his bag back up, I handed it to him.  
"Hey dumbass, yes you the one in the tank." Glenn spoke into it. I stifled a laugh. Yep, Glenn gets his sarcasm from me.  
"Whoever you are, I don't mind telling you I'm a little concerned in here." The guy answered back. My guess was right, he is a man.  
"You're surrounded by walkers." Glenn answered back. "I'd make a run for it if I was you while the walkers are distracted by your horse."  
"I dropped a bag of guns. Can I grab it?" Holding the binoculars, I shook my head. "Not worth it." I mouth. Glenn nods.  
"It's not an option!" He insists regretfully. "I'll be right back." Glenn mouths towards me and heads down the stairs to the alley.  
"Run to the right of the tank, they'll be an alleyway about 50 feet away. Use your rounds carefully." Glenn pauses for a few seconds. "Hurry, you're wasting your time!" Glenn snaps before leaving me behind. I headed towards the stairs and started walking back into the building. Reaching the main floor, I could hear several gun shots.  
'I swear to god Glenn if you're not okay, I'm going to kick your ass.' I silently half prayed in my head. Glenn had told Morales and T-dog to be prepared for when he radioed them to get out the door and beat the shit out of the walkers. Both men were dressed up in riot gear. T-dog's walkie-talkie made a static beeping noise.  
"We need some help out here." Glenn's voice rings out from the thing in T-dog's hand. I grabbed the walkie-talkie right before him and Morale shoot out of the door and beat the walkers. Within seconds, my brother enters the door with a man in a cop uniform behind him. I was pissed. He put all of us in danger and alerted every walker in miles to where we were. He was reckless and stupid for doing so.

Now we're all going to die.


	3. Chapter 2

I whipped out my gun and pointed it at the stupid cops face.  
"We're dead because of you." I spat, malice dripping from my words. The guy looked confused.  
"The gun shots you shot off, have attracted every walker for miles." Morales explains.  
"And you just ran the dinner bell." I spat, cocking my gun.  
"Jordyn! Calm down! There's no use going and shooting him now." Glenn put a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down.  
"Do you know what? You're right." I shot the guy another dirty look before leaving the room heading back to the stores main room. Zombies were crawling at the doors, trying to get in. "You stupid bastards." I snarl before going and grabbing some clothes for myself. I grabbed a few shirts, shorts, and pants for the women in the group. I also grabbed a few blankets and some shampoo and conditioner. I don't know when the last time I got to use shampoo. It would feel good to finally have my hair not greasy.  
I sigh, trying to ooze the anger out of me. I'm usually not an angry person but I do tend to snap when I'm under pressure, like so. Catching sight of little girl clothes, my heart stopped for a beat. I held in the tears. I heard the others come back towards me before I saw them. Keeping my eyes on the floor, I walked away from the clothes before I broke down.  
Taking a glance at the door, I froze. There was a damn zombie smashing at the window with a rock. I guess some aren't as dumb as I thought they were. Jacqui looked at me with a concerned look.  
'I'll be fine' I mouth and shrug at her. She nods and heads over to some jewelry. Jacqui has been one of my best friends since I've gotten to camp but we have more of the silent friendship. I know when she's upset and she knows when I'm upset. She's just quiet and she stays out of your business. I like that about her. Some people are always wanting to know you're business. Even I sometimes have a hard time not strangling people like that.(Not going to say any names here..)  
The cop came back into the room along with Glenn. Before I could even blink, gun shots start going off from the roof. I look around our little group in the store and realize a certain somebody isn't with us.  
"Dammit! Its Dixon, the white trash." I grumble before heading up the stairs. These damn stairs are tiring my legs out. I've mentioned I'm short and little right? Well yeah, I'm 4'10" and last I check I'm about hmm... maybe 98 pounds? Yeah sounds about right. I get my mom's small Asian genes. Sometimes I hate it, like now. I have to take two steps instead of one, just to keep up with the rest.  
Finally out on the roof, I see Merle Dixon the devil himself wasting ammo and attracting more walkers by shooting off his damn gun.  
"Merle put the damn gun down! You're wasting good bullets." Morale says as T-dog tries to take the gun from Merle.  
"I ain't taking no orders from a taco vender and a damn nigger." Merle snaps.  
"What did you just call me!?"  
"You heard me... NIGGA." T-dog went to go punch Merle but Merle dodges and punches T-dog right in the face. T-dog's on the ground now with Merle on top of him beating the shit out of him.  
"Knock it off Dixon!" I shout trying to pull him off of T-dog. He turns around and slaps me across the face.  
"Stay out of this Chinese whore!" Merle goes back to beating T-dog. Hell no! He did NOT just call me Chinese. Some REAL shit is about to go down now.  
"You did NOT just call me that!" I growl. Before I could do anything to him though, Rick, the new guy, tackles Merle and hand cuffs him to a pipe. Everyone looks at Rick. Great... Rick's the new leader here. He is a cop after all. I guess I could deal with it for awhile.  
"Things are different now. There's no niggas or stupid rednecks. There's _us, _and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart." Rick told Merle, earning my respect. He's right and alright in my book now.  
"There's always the underground sewers. Its an older building so it should have one in the basement. We could probably escape that way." Jacqui said.  
"How do you know that?" Morale wonders out loud.  
"I use to work for the city." She shrugged.  
"Well lets go down there." Rick nods, expecting everyone to follow.  
"I'm staying up here." T-dog pants in pain. Glenn looks towards me, I shake my head.  
"I'm going to stay up here with T-dog. Please just be safe." A sad look came over my face for a few seconds. I hurried and looked down. I had lost my two babies, I don't plan on losing my baby brother anytime soon. Glenn came over and rubbed my back for a second, knowing what was going through my head. Glenn and I had made sure our group knew hardly anything about our pasts. We both had silently agreed that was how we wanted it. They didn't even know our last name...  
"Go on ahead. I'll be fine." I motioned his to follow the others who were already heading back down the stairs. He sat there staring at me.  
"Will you be fi-" "Go!" I gently pushed him away from me. Turning around, my head started pounding. I remembered that we had ibuprofen somewhere in one of the bags.  
"Hey T-dog, where's the ibuprofen bottle?" I asked him, knowing he probably wanted some to for the pain.  
"Over there in the bag near Merle." He pointed a shaky hand.  
"Thank you." I kissed him gently on the cheek. T-dog was one of my best friends in the group.  
"I'll get you some." I smiled a little smile. Walking over to the bag next to Merle, I stooped down to dig through it. Opening one of the pockets I became very uncomfortable. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Merle staring at me and smirking.  
"Hey sugar tits, how come we haven't hooked up yet?" He full on checked me out.  
"Because..." I turned around deciding to play with him. I started walking towards him, shaking my ass sexily. I bent down in front of him. One of my finger nails slowly dragged down his jaw.  
"You're a..." I paused for effect, than leaned in close to his mouth. "Racist jackass!" I dug my nails into his cheek, breaking skin. He just smirked and took it. That just made me angrier.  
"You're feisty, my brother will enjoy you." He smirked at me.  
"I'm nobodies property, none the less you or your brother's red-neck asses." I pulled back my fist and punched him in the face. There was a satisfying crunch noise. Good his nose is probably broken.  
"That's for beating up on T-dog and calling me Chinese." I kicked him in the gut once than spit on him.  
"Piece of shit Asian." He spat blood on the ground.  
"If anyone's a piece of shit, it's you." I snarled, turning around. I picked up a water bottle and the small bottle of ibuprofen. I took a few then tossed the two bottles to T-dog. T-dog was trying to hid a grin. I totally forgot he just saw everything between me and Merle. I smirked at him with my back to the stupid red neck.  
"Keep trying the group with the radio." I grabbed my pair of binoculars and sat on the edge of the roof with my feet dangling off. I yawned and started looking out over the streets.  
"There's a hell lot of walkers." I mumbled to myself. I got off and started pacing back and forth, not able to sit still. My mind kept going back to things that I shouldn't be thinking about. We spent another maybe 10-15 minutes up there before Jacqui raced up the stairs.  
"Come on! We have to go! It's our only escape!" Our faces must've looked really confused. "Come on! I'll explain everything later!" She was frantic. I grabbed our bags and started headed towards the stairs. I raced down to the storage places with Jacqui. Turning around, I noticed T-dog wasn't there!  
"Where's T-dog?" Morales asked frantically.  
"I don't know! He probably went back for Merle." I sighed running my hand through my hair. I heard a loud beeping noise, sounding a lot like a car alarm.  
"Wait for me! Don't leave me!" I could hear T-dog screaming down the stairs. T-dog arrived just as the moving van opened. I hopped in throwing down the bags and helping the others hop in. We soon shut the door and headed off. I sighed.  
"We're alive!" I sighed, laughing. Just then I noticed Merle wasn't there... T-dog was shaken up.  
"I-I-I dropped the key down a pipe. I chained the door though so no walkers could get at him." He looked down.  
"You did what you could." I said softly, squeezing his shoulder. "Feel me in please. I want to know where my brother is." Jacqui and Morales filled me in.  
"Gross! My brother and Rick actually did that?" I scrunched up my nose in disgust when they got to the part about smearing walker guts all over themselves. A few miles later, I could hear the beeping of a car alarm again. After the story I knew it was my brother. Rick stopped the van, I jumped out the back and stretched out my legs. I motioned my brother to pull forward in the sick car, I told to pop up the hood. Looking down in it, I pulled out the piece that was making the beeping sound.  
"There we go! We shouldn't be attracting anymore walkers." I brushed off my hands and grinned. Everyone but Glenn had downcast faces. "Come on guys! We're at least going to live another day!" I grinned. That seemed to brighten some of their faces. "Rick can I talk to you?" I felt bad for what I had said earlier. He got us out of the situation and saved us.  
"Sure." He nodded at me.  
"I'm sorry for what I said earlier to you. I-I snap when I get under pressure." I apologized, rubbing the back of my neck.  
"It's fine." He nods. Patting my back, he walks off back to cars.  
"Lets get going people." He shouts out, getting everyone's attentions.  
"I call shot gun." I grinned at Glenn and hopped into the sweet ass car with Glenn. "Lets go back to camp."


	4. Chapter 3

Finally pulling into the entrance to our "little camp out", Morales wife rushes to us and asks if Morales is okay. I answer with a quick nod.  
"Oh alright. Is everyone okay?" She asks worrying. By than Shane had came over as well as Andrea and Amy.  
"Everyone is alright besides Merle..." Glenn trailed off. Shane just shrugs and adds.  
"Eh, no one will be to sad about him. Except maybe Daryl." The more and more I hear of Merle's brother, the less I want to meet him, to be honest. He sounds like a jack ass just like his brother. Maybe he isn't. I won't be the one to judge until I actually meet him for myself. Just than the van pulls up.  
"There they are." I grin over at Morales wife. I have no idea what her name is. There's so many names and to be honest, I'm not good at names at all. Morales quickly comes to hug his little family. I notice Carl start to cry, he probably misses his father. Shane and Lori said he was dead... They never said how he died though.  
"We made it out of Atlanta thanks to the new guy."  
"He's a cop, just like you Shane." I added after Glenn. Rick finally steps out of the van. Him and Shane see each other and freeze. I wonder whats going on..? The next thing I know Carl is screaming.  
"DAD!" Rick rushes forward and swings Carl into his arms. Lori stands frozen for awhile than rushes forward as well.  
"Well I'll be damned." I hear Dale chuckle. I grin than head off towards Glenn and I's tent. I set down all of my stuff and pull out the picture of my two babies. I quickly put it away when I hear a knock on the tent pole.  
"Yes?" I willed my voice not to crack.  
"Hey it's just us." Andrea and Amy poke their heads in.  
"Hey." I waved halfheartedly.  
"It's about to get dark, so we thought maybe you would want to come and get cleaned up with us down at the lake." Amy blurted out.  
"Sure. Let me grab a spare of clothing."  
"Okay. We'll meet you down there in a few." I grabbed an extra pair of clothing and ran down to meet them. They were already down there, waiting for me.  
"Come on lets make sure none of the men see us." Andrea laughed and stripped off all of her clothes (besides her underwear and bra) behind a random tree.  
"No one can see us back at camp anyways Andrea!" Amy giggled and stripped.  
"Guess what I brought guys." I held up the shampoo and conditioner bottles I had snagged from the store.  
"No way!" Amy grabbed the bottles and tossed them to Andrea while I stripped down. We all hopped into the average tempered water. Massaging Shampoo into my scalp, I sighed in pleasure. Finishing shampooing for the third time, I got splashed in the face. Before I knew it, all three of us were in an all out splashing war. Breathing heavily, we stopped. I laughed really hard for the first time in days.  
"Come one guys we better hurry and get dressed before they think we've been attacked by walkers." Andrea joked and we all followed after her. I quickly got dressed and followed the girls back to camp. I let my long blue hair, hang down my back and natural wave. My hair die wasn't going to last forever and my hair would start fading back to black. Dinner was ready when we got there. I smiled and sat next to Dale and Glenn.  
The sky soon turned black. It was warm by the fire. Soon everyone was relaxing and talking about their previous lives. Rick just finished telling us his side of the story. Seemed a little weird to me. I mean the guy woke up from a coma! I would've been so confused and lost... Dale told us a funny story about how him and his wife met. It made me smile. Soon the attention was turned on me and Glenn.  
"So what about you guys? Got any family?" Lori asked with good intentions.  
"There's nothing much to tell." Glenn waved his hand dismissively. It got awkward soon after. Amy and Andrea soon started off another story though.  
"Thank you." I mumbled so Glenn could only hear. He nodded. I quickly dismissed myself from the camp fire and left to the tent. Slipping in, I grabbed my flash light and pulled out the crinkled photo. One lone tear streamed down my face, quickly I wiped it away and climbed into my sleeping bag. I kissed the photo twice and than put it away. I closed my eyes soon drifting off.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm updating from my phone so it'll probably not be the best update in the world...(: well! Enjoy!**

Jordyn's P.O.V.

Waking up in the morning, I felt a little dazed. Getting out of my tent, I realize Glenn isn't there. Stepping out, I see Carl and Sophia playing. "Be careful you two." I grin and ruffle Carl's hair. Walking away, I see Andrea and Lori hanging clothes. "Hey may I help?" I walk up to them.  
"Yeah. There's another basket over there." Lori points. I see Rick coming towards his wife. I hurry and hang the clothes from the basket then head out to find Glenn. When I found him, be was mourning over the lost of his red charger we had picked up yesterday. Turns out, Jim, Dale, and Shane took it apart for parts and gas.  
"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure one day we'll be able to steal another one someday." I rub his back.  
"Yeah your probably right..." he sighs then walks off. All of a sudden I hear a scream. Carl, Sophia, and Jacqui bust in to camp looking pretty scared.  
"Momma!" Sophia cries. Some of the men and I run forward.  
"T-there's a-a walker." Jacqui stammers and points. I run forward with Shane, Dale, Glenn, Jim, and Rick. There was a lone walker chewing on a deer. Jim hit it with his shovel twice before I swung my katana and cut off its head. There was a rustle off in the trees. Its got to be another walker but out steps a man you seems awfully familiar... He's wearing a sleeveless top, torn jeans, and he's carrying about two dozen squirrels and a crossbow.  
"The damn walker! I've been tracking this fucking deer for days!" He kicks the walker's body. "Do you think we could cut out this little chuck he got to?" He asks pointing to the area with his knife.  
"We can't take the chance." I shrug.  
"And who the hell are you?" He snaps at me.  
"Jordyn. Nice to meet you to sunshine!" I snap back. Pooh this guy is getting on my nerves. The walker starts gnashing its teeth together and starts growling.  
"Do you guys know anything!? You have to get them in the god damn brain!" He shoots an arrow into its head than storms into camp. "Merle! Get your ass out here. I've got us some squirrel." He shouts swinging his string of squirrels.  
This must be Daryl Dixon, the younger brother of asshole Merle Dixon. I wonder why he looks so familiar though...  
"Daryl, Merle didn't make it back..." Shane admits.  
"I left him handcuffed up on the roof." Rick admits too.  
"You left my brother as walker bait!?" Daryl say enraged. He throws the squirrels at Rick, who ducks. He charges Shane and Rick. T-dog comes back from collecting wood and sees all of this happening. He joins in. I see a flash of metal and I know what Daryl has in his hands.  
Before anyone could think, I kick the knife out of his hands and put him in a chock hold. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to pull a knife out in a street fight?" I ask him.  
"Okay. I want to have a calm conversation about Merle. Got it?" Rick says. Daryl nods still in the chock hold. I let him go. He spits next to my feet. He gets a glare in response. Great we do have another Jackass like Merle Dixon.. I push my blue hair out of my face.  
"I only handcuffed him because he doesn't work or play well with others." Rick explains. Daryl nods, trying to keep in his anger. "The key was lost." Rick continues.  
"I-it was my fault... I stopped the key down a pipe." T-dog confesses, looking down out the ground. "I chained the door close though so the geeks couldn't get at him. He should still be up there." T-dog continues.  
"Just tell me where he is so I can go get him!" He says in his heavy southern accent.  
"I'm going back." Rick nods.  
"I'm coming too because its my fault he's still there..." T-dog volunteers.  
"Glenn, Jordyn we're going to need you guys to navigate through the city. You in?" Rick asks looking at me and my brother. Glenn nods his head reluctantly.  
"Fine." I grumble. Without us, they would probably all die. "But to make this clear, I'm not going for you. I'm going for Rick." I snap in Daryl's face.  
"Okay than lets head out." Rick nods. He heads over to hug Lori and Carl goodbye. Carl looks sad that his dad is going. I head over towards the van and hope in, Glenn soon follows behind with Daryl. Getting impatient for waiting for Rick, Daryl honks the horn many times. Great this will be fun...


	6. Chapter 5

Jordyn's P.O.V

Earlier in the day, I had changed into a button up tank top and shorts. Getting out of the van, I readied my weapons. I tied my tank top up so it showed my belly, it could get caught unto the fence we have to climb through later. You could clearly see all of my tattoos, including my sleeves. Glenn cut the fence and I slid in after him. Daryl was still extremely pissed.  
"The guns or Merle first?" Rick asked.  
"Merle! Are we even having this conversation?" Daryl snaps.  
"We ARE. You know the geography, guns or Merle first?" Rick turns to us.  
"Merle's closer." Glenn pants from the running.  
"We're going to have to double back around for the guns anyways." I add. I get a glare from none other than Dixon himself.  
Running several more miles, we finally arrived to the store. Creeping in, we stayed silent. The doors were completely gone and there was only one lone walker. Rick motioned Daryl to kill it.  
"Damn. You are one ugly skank." He mumbles shooting it down. He grabbed his arrow from its head. There was a gross squelching noise than it popped free from the walkers head. We rushed up the stairs and cut off the chain. Kicking open the door, Daryl runs out.  
"MERLE!" He shouts. But no one is there... The only thing left is a pool of blood, a saw with crusted blood on it, and a hand. "NO! NO! NO!" Daryl yells in pain. I knew what he felt. He was feeling the pain of a lost family member. I was oh to familiar with that feeling. It was still digging a holl in my heart.  
Seeing his pain, just brought up the pain I had tried so hard to bury. I hid my face behind Glenn as a few tears rolled down my face. I quickly wiped them away. I have to stay strong, not just for my health but also because my brother still needed me. Daryl couldn't understand the pain so he turned towards anger.  
He points his bow at T-dog and within seconds, I have a sword to his throat and Rick has a gun to his head. I know he's in pain but there's a better way to handle it than to kill someone.  
"I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker hears it in this city." Rick threatens Daryl. I noticed Daryl was trying to blink tears away as he put his bow down. He was trying to stay strong, like I was. I guess we did have something in common...  
"Do you got a rag or something?" He asks T-dog who hurries and pulls one out of his pants pocket. He grabs it and heads towards the hand. "I guess that saw blade was to dull for the handcuffs." Daryl comments grabbing the hand by the pinkie and folding it up in the rag. Making Glenn turn around, he put it into one of the pockets of the bag. It was getting hotter outside, it had been hot to begin with. I wipe the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. Glenn's face looked grossed out by the fact he had a bloody hand in his bag. I pat him on the shoulder then head over to help T-dog pick up the tools. We all started following the blood trail that wound its way across the roof.  
"MERLE! YOU IN HERE?" Daryl shouts down the staircase.  
"Shh. We're still not the only ones in the city." I warn. I was trying hard not to boss him around but I wasn't willing to die for one of his mistakes. Walking into an office building, we noticed two dead walkers.  
"He must have taken these out with one hand." I muse. "Tough bastard." I add afterwards. We followed the blood trail into a room that smelled an awful lot of blood and burnt skin. Rick picked up one of the tools by the fire.  
"What's that burnt stuff on it?" Glenn asked.  
"Skin and blood. He must've carterized(sp?) the stump." He answered.  
"That's disgusting." I think out loud.  
"I told you he was tough. No one could kill Merle unless it was Merle." Daryl says. I don't think that's the full truth but he was pretty damn strong.


	7. Chapter 6

Jordyn's P.O.V.

We decided that we were going to try to make a run for the guns before we try hunting Merle down some more. Glenn and I had quickly scoped out a plan and showed the other three.  
"It's simple. I'll have two people each way to cover my back." Glenn finishes up. "Hey, what did ya'll do before all this?" Daryl asks the both of us.  
"I was a pizza delivery boy." Glenn answers for himself.  
"I owned my own tattoo parlor downtown, why?" I wonder why he wants to know. He doesn't answer back. I roll my eyes. Whatever it's known of my business to know why he wants to know.  
"Well let's go then." Rick nods and heads back up the stairs. We all quickly follow behind and before I know it, we're all in our positions ready to start our plan. Some how Daryl and I got paired up. We were both supposed to watch over the alley Glenn was running from.  
"Be careful little bro." I hug him quickly, letting him go he flashes me a grin than heads off. I watched him head run towards the bag from the mouth of the alley way. Hearing a scuffle and a voice I've never heard in my life, I turn around to some Mexican kid screaming.  
"G! G! HELP!" He screams. He's probably not much over maybe 18, 19 years old.  
"Shut up!" Daryl hisses. The kid keeps screaming.  
"Daryl shut the stupid ass up!" I urge, turning around. Walkers were starting to pay attention. Daryl tried everything he could to shut up the damn kid but it wasn't enough so he started to hit him. Glenn out of breath, rushes into the alleyway.  
Within seconds, everything happens too fast. Before I could even blink, there's a run down car and spilling out of it is several Mexican's. One charges at Daryl and tackles him down. Daryl and him are on the ground beating the shit out of each other. Another rushes towards Glenn and the bag of guns he's holding.  
"Jordyn!" Glenn shouts before he throws the bag at me. It crashes into my small body and I fall on my butt. Before I can even get up, Two of the Mexicans are dragging Glenn off and Daryl is shooting on in the butt with his crossbow.  
"NO!" I scream. Daryl slams the alley way gate shut before any walkers could get in. Pushing the bag off of me, I stand up with fury in my eyes.  
"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" I scream lunging for the kid whose sitting up against the wall. I kick him than punch him. I continue blindly hitting him until he's curled up on the ground and I'm being lifted away from him. It's Daryl pulling me away.  
"Let me down NOW!" Daryl just grunts as I'm trying to fight my way out of his arms. Struggling is useless. I'm puny in his arms. I did get a few good hits in though but I stopped hoping that he would set me down if I was calm. Sure enough he did. I lunge back towards the kid. He catches me by my arm.  
"No." Daryl grows. Still angry, I turn on him instead.  
"Do YOU know what!? My brother was just taken away from me. You should know how it feels. Your brother was taken from you" I punch his chest. He just takes it, staring at me blankly. "I've already lost the most important things in my life, I'm not going to lose my brother and best friend." I punch him several times before finally collapsing on the ground and letting the hot tears pour down my face. I didn't even notice Rick and T-dog were standing there watching the entire time.  
"We'll find him." Rick assures me. "T-dog help her up. We have to get out of the open." Rick says grabbing the kid by his collar. T-dog gently helps me up. The tears have stopped and I'm now numb.  
"I... I can't l... lose him." I stutter, looking up at T-dog. I can't, I'll lose it completely.


	8. Chapter 7

Jordyn's P.O.V.

Sitting in the same room we were in before to plan how to get the guns, I sat there frozen. Why did god hate me so much? He takes my babies from me and now my brother. I feel useless. I'm sitting there frozen. The words I said to Daryl must've hit deep in him, for he was beating the kid trying to find out information on the whereabouts of my brother.  
All I can think of is, what if I lose him? What if I lose myself because of it, what if I go insane? I feel insane just thinking about these kinds of things. I'm terrified of losing my brother. Before I know it, T-dog's gently trying to get me back to reality.  
"The kid is going to show us where your brother is. Don't worry about it, we'll find him no matter what."  
"Thank you T-dog. You're a good friend." I hug him quickly before getting ready to go back outside into the town. I'll take my frustration out on some stupid walkers. I make sure all my weapons are there. I do this every time when I know I'm most likely going to come into contact with some of the flesh eating mother fuckers.  
"Lets go." Rick says before kicking open the door. All of us rush forward and out the door. Daryl drags the kid along behind him. There's a walker a few feet ahead. Without even looking back, I charge towards it and swing my katana down. A spray of blood shoots upwards from the new deep cut in it's head. It falls down dead, the blood splattering my shirt. Another one notices us. This next one, ends up with one of Daryl's arrows sticking out of it's eye socket.  
"Stupid bitch." I mutter, wrenching my sword out from the walker's head. I kick it before catching up to the others.

After walking several miles, we finally show up to what appears to be an abandoned factory or an empty warehouse. Daryl, Rick, and I lead the kid to the door way of the place. We have T-dog with a sniper up above. The guns are safely hidden else where. The door swings open and out emerges, what I'm guessing to be "G" the so called leader.  
"You give us our man and we'll give you yours." Rick gets right down to business. "I'm not giving up any guns." Rick shakes his head, raising his gun up. I have my pistol in my hands and like always, Daryl has his crossbow.  
"I can't do that. Bring me my guns." The leader nods to someone behind him. "Don't hand them over, I'm going to kill your man." Right on que, some of his men show up on the roof with Glenn. Glenn doesn't look to good... He's got a bag over his head and his hands are tied behind his back.  
"Glenn!" I shout.  
One of the men shove him closer to the edge, causing my older sister protectiveness to come out. Anger flashes over me and before I know it, I take a step closer to G and aim my gun rather close to his face.  
I'm shorter then the damn man and it makes me frustrated even more. I have about three, four different guns pointed at me by G's men.  
"Give me back my brother, you son of a bitch." I snarl.  
Usually I'm not so mean but when someone messes or endangers the life of my family members or friends, there is no mercy from me. Rick touches my shoulder then Daryl drags me back towards him and away from G.  
"There's only two options here that I see." G says. "You come back with Miguel and my bag of guns, everybody walks. Or you can come back locked and loaded. We'll see which side spills more blood." This guy is a down right ass!

"Gun's are gold. The protect and feed your family. Are you sure you want to give them up for that kid?" Daryl asks Rick, making my anger flare up again. We are now in some kind of shelter deciding on how we're going to get my brother back.  
"Daryl." I growl.  
"The kid saved my life. I was nothing, just some random person to him yet he came for me. I'm not going to give up on him." Rick looks over at me, giving me a reassuring look telling me that despite what Daryl said, he was still going to help get my brother back.  
"He could also be lying. He could kill all of us after we give him the guns." T-dog mentions.  
"You calling G a liar?" Miguel snaps.  
"Shut up you little bastard." Daryl slaps the kid. After a long talk we all decide to blow some brains in. I would rather die fighting for my brother then to just give up the safety of all the other people in the camp. I know what I'm going to do.

Getting back to the old factory, the door opens and we all step in. I'm equipped with a brand new heavy duty rifle that was given to me by Rick out of the gun bag.

I'm ready to fight.


	9. Chapter 8

Arriving back at the G's old factory. The door slowly opens, and we take a step inside. I want my brother back. I cock my shot gun and stare at the crowd of G's men. We are out numbered but I'm still not going down without a fight.  
"I see my guns but not all of them are in the back." G snaps.  
"You said to come lock and loaded so we did." Rick retorts back.  
All of us are ready to start shooting when all of a sudden, a little old lady appears.  
"Felipe! Felipe! He needs his medicene. He's having another attack. Please Felipe." The older lady tries to drag one of G's men away. The person who seems to be Felipe is trying to get her to go away. G wants Felipe to go and Rick is trying to get the elder lady out of shooting range. That's when the older lady catches sight of Rick. "Oh mister cop, please tell me you aren't going to take my grandson away. He's really a good boy." She tries to reason with Rick. I lower my gun down seeing no treat anymore.  
"I'm not going to take your grandson away ma'am."  
"We're just here looking for a friend." I speak up and smile at her. She seems to take notice of me and smiles.  
"Ah, the Asian boy! Come, come." She motions me forward and the rest seem to be following the two of us. "He must be your friend. He's a nice boy, yes a very nice boy." The woman starts to talk about Glenn. All I can do is nod and smile. She seems like a very nice lady. She takes me up a stair case and into a place that seems to be a nursing home. There's little old people every where and people taking care of them. Why didn't G just mention this in the first place?  
Arriving, to what seems to be a cafeteria, Felipe rushes forward towards an older gentle man that's having a hard time breathing. I finally catch sight of my brother.  
"Glenn!" I rush forward, catching him in a big hug. "Don't scare me like that again." I punch him in the arm.  
"Ow!" He rubs the spot where I hit him.  
"Man, we though you were getting eaten by dogs." T-dog joins us. Glenn looks towards the corner of the room and my eyes follow along too. There sitting in the corner are three little dogs.  
"Wow. Those are really tough looking dogs." I roll my eyes at the things G said would "tear us to pieces". Stupid damn rats. I never liked little dogs. I'm more of a cat person at heart...


End file.
